


Prisoner

by alesandrey



Category: Haikyuu!!, kurotsukki - Fandom
Genre: I suck at tagging, Implied Cheating, M/M, Smut, just kurotsukki doing bad things, kurostukki, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandrey/pseuds/alesandrey
Summary: Maybe this was their fate. Their karma of letting their desire and lust control their minds stepping on other people's heart mercilessly as they quench their thirst of each other's unattainable love.A one shot smut of Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: KuroTsukki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Kurotsukki brain rot. Here you go. Enjooooy.

PRISONER

Ironic. How the gentle breeze of the peaceful 8pm night had sent Tsukishima into a state of delirium. The air that slapped his bare back was cold and tingling enough to make him arch his physique whilst letting out a throaty moan. He is a comitted man but just like the books say, bad habits die hard. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was like a drug. A drug with such high dosage one taste would sent you flying in cloud nine. He was like his favorite cigarettes after a long stressful day. Puffing him in and out of his system as the nicotine starts to intoxicate his conciousness making his whole body hot and in need. 

" You shit.. mphm " The blonde huffed as he felt The ravenette's manlihood slide in the middle of his butt cheeks. Teasing his wet and pulsating hole making him clench his jaw as Kuroo puts the smaller in place, at the edge of the bliss just enough to make him feel more aroused and concupiscent igniting his wanton desire to crave and beg for more. Tsukishima know exactly what Kuroo was doing. He have always been like this. Teasing him provocatively, using every part of him as a means to shake Tsukishima out of his wits, enslaving him by using his mortal desire knowing that he had always been weak by his lascivious touch. 

Tsukki willed his body and placed himself at Kuroo's lap. Kneeling, caging Kuro's torso between his trembling legs exposing his own wetness to the older male. He bit his lips as he wrapped his arms around kuro's neck positioning himself whilst tugging the ravenette's dark locks making his head tilt backward, eyes meeting the blonde's gaze. 

" Keep teasing and this will be the—" Tsukki's words was stopped as throaty moans resurface his mouth. Producing a toothy grin on Kuro's face. 

" Haa.. will be the what tsukki? " Tsukishima's eyes burned with annoyance as he heard his nickname rolled mockingly on Muro's gape lips taunting him. He dug his nails on Kuroo's back as he felt the latter move his hips upward making him jolt as he felt his insides being squished and reformed to accomodate the sudden intrusion. 

Kuroo's visage was a mixture of amusement and lust. His features displayed the satisfaction he was feeling seeing the always calm and composed younger male became a pool of salacious mess, lewdly moving his hips pathetically adjusting solely for him, for Kuro's cock to find the perfect motion as they move their fervid physique in chorus, finding their kind of rhythm. 

Life had been quite humorous, one might say. They have ended whatever strings that ensnared them, tying them together tightly lock of their toxicity a very long time ago but they still, always, ends up coming back reclaiming something they never had. 

Maybe this was their fate. Their karma of letting their desire and lust control their minds stepping on other people's heart mercilessly as they quench their thirst of each other's unattainable love. And as time passes by their soul faded. As every touch of their star-crossed love burns their soul into a pile of dust whilst letting the wind carry their essence as human beings capable to love someone else, into something akin an abyss of nothingness. 

They haven't notice they were each other's prisoner. They lot became a prisoner of each other's toxiferous love.


End file.
